The present invention is directed to a non-spillable drinking container and is particularly useful in situations where the user is confined to a bed. In the past, there has been disclosed a variety of non-spillable liquid drinking containers that are particularly usable with straws as, for example, in the Talbert patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,566, where a straw is inserted into a static tube that has a plurality of openings and which is primarily designed to regulate the rate of withdrawal of the liquid. Other concepts are seen in the Rains patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,341, where the top closure has an integral elongated member into which a straw may be placed and in the Lottick patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,668, where a container is disclosed that has a drinking staw or tube that is attached to an expandable sealing bellows that is made integral with the cap closure. The prior art does not disclose a non-spillable drinking container with a combined vent and withdrawal tube which, when properly filled, regardless of its position, will not allow the liquid to be poured therefrom nor one which additionally has the advantage of being easily cleaned.